Make Me Feel Safe Again
by Angelic Girl Teen
Summary: Charlie is still madly in love with Mohini Banjaree. But his jerk of a boyfriend is in the way of his chance with her. When Scott, rapes her, Mo's real night and shining armor is there for her through everything. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't Own Lemonade Mouth_

CHARLIE

"So, Mo, you were amazing during the concert." I said opening the door for her as we with Stella, Wen, Olivia, and Scott was nowhere to be found. She smiles and blushes at me. I smile back. _She's an Angel!_

"I was kind of wondering if could give…" I began but was interrupted by Scott Pickett's voice coming up behind us.

"Sup you guys," He said cooly. I hated him, and for one reason. He's Mo's asshole of a boyfriend and I like her, no I love her.

"Babe, you were hot out there, can I give you a ride home?" He asked turning his back to me.

"Sure, bye Charlie." She said smiling the smile that makes me melt inside. Melt inside? When did I become so sappy?

I made my way over to my car and unlocked the door. I took one last look at him taking her hand in his.

_'That should be me holding her hand.'_ I thought to myself.

I stepped into my car and watched them leave. I sat there for a moment and thought about her. Her voice, her beauty, and the way she makes everything okay no matter what's going on around her.

I finally started the car and pulled out of the student parking lot and made my way around the school. I had decided to keep driving for a while to clear my head, but it just made me think of her more and more.

I came up to an intersection and got stuck a red light. I looked over and saw a familiar looking car parked at the side of the road. Then I realized that it was Scott's, great he gets to hook up with her and I don't even get the chance to even ask her out on a date.

I look over again and see one of the doors swing open. Mo falls out like she's been pushed, her clothes ripped and wrinkled with her over shirt missing. I hear the car start and then he speeds away leaving her all alone.

I pull up beside her and get out. We don't speak I just gently get her into the car, place her in my jacket and take her to my house.

As I drive she closes her eyes and begins to cry more and more, breaking my heart into pieces.

We pulled into the drive way and we get out of the car. I walk her in and we go up to my room. She sits down onto the couch and I leave for a moment to get her a glass of water.

Before I entered the room, I heard her talking to herself out loud.

"Why did he bring me here?…" I walked through the door and greeted her quietly.

"Hey,"

I sat next to her but she moves away from me. I hand her the glass and ask her what happened.

"Well I thought he was driving me home, until he pulled over and we started making out. Then he wanted to go even farther and farther. I told him no and to drive me home, but he said he wouldn't take me home until he got to have sex with me, then he..."

"Mo I'm so sorry," I tried to grab her hand to comfort her but she winced and pulled it away. She then stood up,

"I'm tired Charlie, cc… can I stay here my parents won't be home for the next two weeks while they're visiting my grandmother in India. Do you think your mom and dad will mind?"

"Nah their on another 'Vacation' for the week. And Tommy won't mind."

I walked over and handed her a tee shirt and a pair of old leggings that use to belong to my cousin she could wear.

She went and changed in my bathroom while I changed into just a pair of pajama pants. That's what I usually slept in anyway. She finally came out and looked amazing, even if it was just and old oversized tee shirt. It fit in all the right ways, but now wasn't the time for me to be a horny teenage boy but I can't help it.

"Okay you can sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch," I said as I walked over to the light switch.

"Thanks Charlie, good night." She said going under the covers. I turned off the light and lay down.

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard someone crying my name. I got up and heard Mo screaming in her sleep. I ran over to her and turned on the light.


	2. Chapter 2

CHARLIE

"Mo! Mo wake up!" I shook her until her she opened her eyes. She pushed me away and backed herself into the wall, with a look of fear.

"Don't touch me." She said in a louder than usual voice turning her body away from me, tears falling over her face. I came closer to her trying to comfort her but she just got more and more frightened, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Mo I, I will never do anything to hurt you." She kept away from me. I came closer but she just huddled herself tighter because there was nowhere else she could go. I placed a hand on her shoulder and then down to her forearm and shuttered.

"Please Charlie. You're scaring me. Please don't touch me." She pleaded. I took my hand off her and moved to face her but she just looked away, her long brown hair falling all around her.

"Mo will you please look at me and tell me what happened in your dream?"

"Well, Scott was there and he tied me down, then he left and you came and I thought you were gonna help me but you instead did what he did to me, but you hurt me even more then he did."

"Mo, I would never ever hurt you, I care too much about you." She looked at me like she didn't believe me but her eyes softened and she came closer. I took her in my arms but she didn't fight me, we just lay down, turned out the light and, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHARLIE

I woke up with Mo sleeping on my chest tears still lightly rolling down her cheeks but not as bad as before. I gently shook her awake she panicked, but then relaxed when she realized where she was.

"Good morning," she said in a small voice.

"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" I asked

"No, but I didn't have any nightmares about Scott." She said while sitting up and placing her back against the wall. I did the same and asked her,

"Did you have any more nightmares about me?" I don't know what the hell possessed me to ask her such a question but I was curious and I didn't want her to have any reason to fear or resent me.

"Well?" I pressed. She didn't say a word or look my way, which worried me. To a long breath in and began,

"It wasn't a dream as much as premonition. You were lying on top of me," she didn't need to finish her story for me to figure out what she meant. My heart broke at the thought of her thinking that I'd ever hurt her.

"Well," I began putting my arm around her waist, but she just jumped up. She doesn't trust me anymore. "I can promise you that I'll never hurt you." I sighed. She gave me a small smile and sat back down.

"So what do you want to do today, we can do anything you want, Mo." I said placing on her shoulder. She lightly shuttered but then relaxed.

"I just want to lie here for a little while." She laid down and pulled the covers above her. I was about to get up when she said,

"Lay with me Charlie." I complied and got in the bed. She placed her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. She was soft and warm, I closed my eyes and gently drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken by crying, and pushing. It was me, she was trying to get away, I must have tightened my grip around her while I was sleeping.

"Charlie please, please let go of me!" She pleaded, I let go of her and she jumped out of the bed. I looked over at the clock and it was 7:00 pm. Had we really been sleeping for seven hours?

I stood up and kept my distance from her. "Mo what's wrong," I yelled- bad idea by the way- she just ran off. She ran down the steps and went into the kitchen. She may have been fast but I was faster. I caught her wrist and spun her into my arms. She stepped on my toe and pushed out of my arms. She looked exhausted by kept her guard up. I slowly walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. I don't care about what anyone says, I needed this and she did too. I handed her one and she took it. Then I got the rest of the pack and placed it on the center of the table and sat across from her. We didn't say anything to each other we just drank.'

We both had six before I was kissing her and placing her in my bed while we were discarding any clothing that was on our bodies. She was both fighting me and wanting me to keep going.

"No Charlie, please…" But we both didn't stop. My mind said to stop but my body refused to listen.

I rubbed her clit with my thumb, making her moan loudly. I replaced it with two fingers as she took my cock in her hand and pulling it over and over using the other to claw at my chest. I placed her on her knees and forced myself into her mouth while she bobbed her head back and forth. I couldn't take much more and climaxed. I finally entered her and she let out a scream. I just kept pounding into her grabbing her arms nothing but grunts and moans escaped our lips. She kept trying to get away and pull me closer at the same time. She clawed at my chest in pain and pleasure. She climaxed with me not far behind me filling her completely. I pulled out of her and lay beside her. She put on a tee-shirt and leggings while I pulled on the pajama pants that lay on the floor.


End file.
